te odio baka
by amatsune
Summary: rima es una chica q esta cursando el tercero de secundaria...ella se aburre con facilidad asi q para ella el mundo es un lugar demasiado aburrido...pero ella cambiara de esa forma de pensar por las situaciones nuevas q enfrentara por primera vez...y conocera a la persona de q quien se enamorara...como terminara el cuento de hadas? o una historia tragica?


**Primer episodio**

**En el colegio….**

**Rima había llegado a clase muy cansada, ya q corrió mucho, saludo a yaya y amu como siempre. Las clases como siempre eran aburridas pero rima se percato q unas compañeras estaban hablando sobre un chico y esto le pareció un poco raro; pero no le tomo importancia porque la mayoría de sus compañeras solo hablaban si estaban con alguien, cosa q rima consideraba estúpido. Yaya vino un día muy emocionada, a rima le parecía normal pero estaba arreglada, y se sentó al costado de rima. Rima quería saber porque su amiga estaba tan arreglada porque en cuanto a la entrada ella venia muy desalineada y muriendo de sueño.**

**Receso….**

**Rima no aguanta más la curiosidad y le pregunta porque estaba tan feliz, yaya le dijo sonriente q le gustaba una persona q estaba en el aula 'a' pero no le quiso decir el nombre. Lo cual provoco un poco de enojo en rima pero apareció amu y yaya le guiño el ojo para q no le contase a amu ya q ella le hubiera dicho q eso era una pérdida de tiempo y q yaya era cobarde por no haberle dicho sus sentimientos a ese chico entre otras cosas…ya q a ella le aburren esas cosas.**

**Salida…..**

**Amu y rima se despidieron de yaya, luego de caminar cuadras rima tuvo q irse x otro lugar así despidiéndose de amu. En el camino a su casa vio a un chico q le pareció lindo y se sonrojo pero lo malo es q este chico tenía una mirada muy fría lo cual no le gusto a rima ya q le vio de una forma despiadada así q decidió no darle importancia.**

**Día siguiente…**

**Como el colegio estaba en olimpiadas (todos los salones de cada grado se juntaban para jugar contra el otro salón) rima se topo con ese mismo joven así q le pareció algo raro. Yaya vino muy emocionada y le confesó q le gustaba un chico llamado nagihiko. A rima no le sonaba ese nombre, y yaya le señalo q era aquel joven de mirada fría pero a yaya le parecía genial. Al pasar los días yaya le contaba muchos cosas a rima sobre nagihiko x alguna razón a rima le estaba empezando interesar nagihiko. Yaya le dijo a rima q le ayudara a conquistar a nagihiko y q le ayudara a averiguar si a nagihiko le gustaba alguien para q se da por vencida. Rima no pudo negarse porque de alguna forma le interesaba nagihiko ,pero ella no se daba cuenta de ello ,así q le pidió el facebook de nagihiko, a yaya, para así poder hablar con él.**

**En la casa de rima…..**

**Rima le envió una solicitud y él le acepto algo q le pareció raro. Estaba muy nerviosa x hablar con él hasta q reunió todo la valentía para poder hablarle x el facebook. Primero empezó con un hola a lo cual el también le respondió con otro hola; así rima le empezó a preguntar pero no contestaba, ya q cuando rima le pregunto si le gustaba alguien el dijo q era una persona con ojos, cara, etc. En otras palabras se estaba burlando de rima lo cual le molesto pero al pasar los días de alguna forma todo iba mejorando. hasta q un día ella se había olvidado q estaba conectada al facebook , xq estaba realizando su tarea, y nagihiko le dijo hola y le pregunto si estaba bien, rima se puso roja ya q se estaba dando cuenta q él en realidad era muy buena persona.**

**Colegio….**

**Yaya le contaba muchas cosas mas de nagihiko , un día cuando estaban en el curso de música (rima y amu tocan la flauta) amu le dijo a rima q necesitaba hablar con ella de algo urgente. Al salir de clases rima y amu salieron juntas, amu le pregunto a rima si le gustava nagihiko y rima no supo cómo responder soló se puso roja. Amu se percato de esto y le dijo a rima q yaya también estaba de é veces se notaba q ella estaba de nagihiko. Esta observación por parte de amu sorprendió mucho a rima , estaba en shock por lo q, le respondió con una voz triste ,creo q soy una mala miga si lo pones de ese lado y se fue corriendo. En la tarde cuando rima entro al facebook conversaba con amu para no hablarle a nagihiko y también porque necesitaba explicarle las cosas a amu. Pero nagihiko le hablo x lo q ella no pudo no supo q hacer… es ahí q se da cuenta q realmente a ella le gustaba nagihiko. Al darse cuenta le dice a amu: ¿q debería hacer?; porque si le dijera sus sentimientos nagihiko seguramente le rechazaría ,ya q había un rumor de q el estaba enamorado de una chica llamada Alice q era muy bonita pero digamos q no es tan inteligente porque se la pasa conversando en clases, y aparte estaría traicionando la confianza de su amiga. Rima al preguntarle a amu ella le dijo q no sabía q debería hacer para q rima saliera de ese asunto. Rima se decidió a olvidar a nagihiko x el bien de su amiga lo cual le molesto a amu porque estaría sacrificando su felicidad. Rima le dijo q ese era el precio q debería de pagar por sus actos, pero le era imposible olvidar a nagihiko. Cada vez q trataba de olvidarse de nagihiko se le apareció al frente suyo o en el patio, etc.**

**Casa de rima…**

**Rima tenia q ser fuerte para superar a nagihiko, ella ya hacía tiempo q no entraba al facebook pero esa tarde decidió relajarse ya q el asunto de nagihiko le daba un dolor de cabeza. Cuando de pronto le empezó a hablar nagihiko si estaba molesto con él y ella solo se rio y le dijo q no y trato de decirle sus sentimientos pero no podía. Le conto su situación con otros nombres al fin de acabo le pregunto si era buena persona y él le dijo q si lo cual arrebato una sonrisa de los labios de rima. Y nagihiko también le pregunto si era creído y egoísta, rima se sorprendió por la confianza q tenia hacia ella, le dijo q no. Tal vez algunos decían eso, por la actitud fría de nagihiko o porque no lo conocían como era en verdad (ya q rima al principio pensó q era creído xd). Esa tarde se le ocurrió preguntarle a nagihiko si él la consideraba su amiga y le respondió : si quieres se mi amiga . Rima estaba muy roja sin darse cuenta se estaba descuidando los estudios y se estaba volviendo viciosa al facebook por 'culpa' de nagihiko porque era la única forma de comunicarse con él.**

**Día siguiente…**

**Rima se topo en el pasillo con nagihiko lo cual le puso nerviosa, cosa q nagihiko no noto porque estaba conversando con kurukai. Rima aunque estaba nerviosa pudo sentir el frio sobre su cuerpo porque nagihiko tenía una mirada muy congelante. Yaya q también estaba en su costado estaba igual q ella, y rima disimulo su sonrojo y le empezó a fastidiar a yaya con nagihiko pero él para ese entonces ya estaba en su salón con kurukai. Rima sentía q le gustaba cada vez mas nagihiko y se empezó a preocupar por su tamaño. Cuando le pregunto a amu q si era muy bajita ella le dijo de forma sonriente q eso no importaba ya q la hacía más adorable. Rima salía de su salón cuando de pronto vio a nagihiko jugar básquet ,lo cual le gustaba observar a rima ya q mostraba realmente sus emociones y no era tan frio como aparentaba ser. Pero tenía q entrar a su salón ya q ella había pedido permiso ''para ir al baño''**

**En la casa de rima…**

**Mientras rima pensaba porque nagihiko mostraba ser frio cuando realmente era una buena persona quiso preguntárselo pero esta vez lo pensó mejor así q decidió no decírselo, como le se le había hecho costumbre entrar al facebook este día no iba a ser la excepción , justamente nagihiko también estaba en el facebook , pero nagihiko le pregunto justamente si él era demasiado frio lo cual le sorprendió a rima ya q ella estaba pensando en esa actitud de él. Rima le dijo q tal vez pero en cuanto a ella el realmente era una buena persona. Rima se dijo así q era una tonta porque casi hizo q nagihiko se da cuenta sobre los sentimientos de rima. **

**Al pasar los días q rima consideraba pocos días habían pasado meses, entonces llego diciembre el periodo de los exámenes finales. Ella tuvo una idea de hacer una apuesta con nagihiko para saber quien le gustaba. Ella sabia q nagihiko era inteligente pero ella decidió hacer su mayor esfuerzo para q le ganara y le dijera quien le gustaba. En el transcurso de los exámenes rima no sabía cómo actuar frente nagihiko, se ponía muy nerviosa al verlo. Pero rima decidió q era mejor no realizar la apuesta porque el aparte no ganaba nada en cambio ella sufriría. Las dudas la estaban torturando. En la tarde decidió decirle a nagihiko q iba a cancelar la apuesta pero no le dijo el motivo pero nagihiko le preguntaba porque hasta q rima se molesto con el ya q no le dejaba de preguntar el motivo. Así paso la tarde renegando cono nagihiko, luego se fue a dormir ya q se había quedado agobia, al recordar lo q había estado conversando con nagihiko se puso roja y empezó a reírse. Ya se acercaban las vacaciones y rima estaba un poco triste ya q no le vería por mucho tiempo, pero ella quería decirle sus sentimientos a nagihiko antes de terminaran las clases. Ella entra al salón de nagihiko y el estaba sentado y detrás suyo había un asiento pero ella no quiso sentarse ahí porque no podría responder las preguntas del examen, pero lo malo era q ya no había otro lugar donde ella podría sentarse. Al sentarse detrás de nagihiko ella no podía evitar ver sus gestos hasta q se dio cuenta nagihiko pero ella se hizo la pensativa, gracias a dios q nagihiko no sabía q la q se sentaba atrás era rima. Nagihiko empujo un poco a rima xd quería decirle algo a la profesora. Rima no pudo aguantar sus nervios y decidió responder rápido las preguntas para no estar ahí aun cuando a ella le hubiera encantado hablar con nagihiko se podría decir q rima era cobarde y ella misma se odia por eso. Ella decidió esperar a q nagihiko saliera del salón para poder hablar con él y decirle sus sentimientos. Al salir nagihiko del salón ella estaba roja y se estaba acercando para hablar con el…**

**ella estaba a un solo paso …..pero ella realmente no sabía cómo iba a responderle… **


End file.
